Tangled
by xmarykathleen
Summary: "No matter how many lives i live, i will never regret choosing you." - Natsume Hyuuga
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Hi guys, i'm still working on the summary of this story. Hope you'll like it!

 **Prologue**

"Hey, miss are you on your own?"

A young brunette was walking alone on the beach. She'd been partying all night and decided to take a walk to get some air. Although, it wasn't a really good idea, she was a bit drunk and couldn't walk properly nor stand on her feet.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." The guy insisted as he watched the girl attentively. The girl ignored him and kept walking, even though the guy kept bothering her. "Didn't you hear me?" This time, his voice was full of annoyance and irritation, it made the girl to finally turn to face him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she retorted and glared at the guy who had been following her around. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Suddenly four other guys appeared behind him. A smirk made its way on his lips as he stared at the brunette. "I can't. We want you to come with us…" He said. And then it hit her, these guys were up to no good. She had to think of something or better yet to get away from this guy. She slowly stepped back, waiting for the right moment to run away. Too bad, one of the them noticed her and immediately caught her small wrist with his big and strong hands. The guys laughed and the girl was starting to panic.

"Let go of me!" She shouted and tried to desperately free herself from the grip of the guy. "Come on, calm down." The one who followed her said and caressed her face. "We're going to have some fun." He added. Suddenly a fist flew straight to his face, making him fall on the sand in pain. The new guy turned to look at the others and twitched his eyebrows. "Where do you think you're taking her?" He asked.

"N-Natsume!?" The guys immediately let go of the girl as soon as they recognized the new comer. "Is she with you?" One asked as he raised his hands in defeat and slowly stepping back from her. "We're really sorry, please forgive us." Natsume rolled his eyes and turned again to look at the guy he punched. He slowly walked to him and pulled him up by the arm. "Apologize." He ordered as he pulled him closer to him. The guy spitted on the sand and cleaned off the blood from his nose, before looking up at Natsume. "Fine." He muttered and turned to the brunette who was sitting on the sand, with shock written all over her face.

"Sorry." As soon as the word came out of his mouth, Natsume let him fall on the sand and they immediately ran away. Natsume smirked and turned to look at her. She was still sitting on the sand with her hand holding her head. She must've had a really bad headache he thought and walked to her. "Hey, what were you thinking?" He said as he bent down and rested his elbows on his knees. The girl just ignored him and kept massaging her head. Natsume blinked twice, waiting for her to say something. Suddenly the girl stood up and started walking away.

Natsume raised his eyebrows in disbelief, it was ridiculous. It almost made him laugh. Wow, this is what I get for helping her, he thought and stood up to run after her. As soon as he caught up with her steps, he put his hands behind his head and looked at the girl with a bit of amusement. "I just wanted to thank you… you know for helping me." He sarcastically said.

The girl snorted and stopped, making Natsume grin. The girl suddenly turned and their eyes met. There was a brief moment of surprise. Both of them just stared into each other's eyes until the girl crossed her arms and glared at him. "Thanks, okay? Happy now?" And with that she started running back to the crowded part of the beach, leaving a dumbfounded Natsume standing alone on the sand.

Hope you like it!

Don't forget to leave a review :)

P.S. Forgive my grammatical errors x


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, all right reserved to Higuchi Tachibana.**

Chapter One: See You Again

Summer ended. School was about to start again. Two young girls were in their dormitories, unpacking their stuff. One had long brown hair and big brown eyes, while the other one was the complete opposite of her with very short black hair and a pair of violet eyes. Yes, these two were Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai. They had had just move in Japan and enrolled in Alice Academy because of their parents. Both Mikan and Hotaru had grown and studied in America.

"Do you think people are nice here?" Mikan asked as she lied on her bed to relax a bit. "I don't know." Hotaru never liked people that much. The only person she interacted with was Mikan. "I don't even care, to be honest." She added as she pulled out the last things from her baggage.

Suddenly, someone knocked on their door. Mikan immediately stood up and walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, a blond man jumped in with a huge smile on his face, carrying some uniforms behind him. "Welcome to Alice Academy!" He cheered and clapped his hands. "I'm Narumi Anjou, your homeroom teacher, and I can't wait to see you in class tomorrow." He announced. Mikan just stared at him with a bored face while Hotaru completely ignored his presence. This made the teacher let out a nervous laugh, before handing the uniforms to Mikan who was still standing by the door. "Um, take these. I hope you'll like it here. I'll see you tomorrow in class." He said and coughed before leaving the room as fast as he could.

"What a weird man." Mikan thought aloud as she closed the door. "Here, these are yours." And with that she threw the uniforms on their beds.

* * *

"Natsume! How was your summer?"

"Natsume-kun, welcome back!"

"Natsume! Why weren't you answering my calls?"

Natsume kept walking to the dormitories, ignoring the trail of girls following him. Suddenly, a blond boy with a pair of blue eyes and a smile on his face, ran to him and stopped by his door.

"Hey, Natsume! I thought you were coming back tomorrow…" He said. Natsume smirked and pulled out the key card to his room. "Mom was so annoyed to have me around." He said and slid the card to open the door. "So, I decided to leave and do her a favor." He added and stepped in his room, followed by Ruka.

"Why? Did something happen?" Ruka asked. Natsume threw his bag on the bed and stretched out his arms. "Nothing big. Usual stuff, she just caught me again with another girl in my room." He said laughing. "You should've seen her face, I couldn't tell who she wanted to kill more, me or the girl." He added. Ruka shook his head and looked at his friend.

"When will you change?" He asked in between laughs. Natsume just rolled his eyes and sat on his bed. "Ruka, don't even start me on this again about how I should try to stick to one, etc." he said and took off his shoes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just go take a shower." Ruka raised his hands in defeat and started to walk towards the door when he remembered something.

"Oh, Kaoru-san called me before you got here." Natsume peeked out of the bathroom at the mention of his mother's name. "She said something about your cousin." Natsume felt a shiver on his back. He felt that something bad was going to happen. "M-my cousin? You mean Imai?" Ruka nodded. "What about her?" You could see Natsume's worried face from miles and Ruka perfectly know why, even he was actually a bit scared of Natsume's cousin. Ruka opened the door and turned to him, "She just transferred here and from what your mom told me, I think she's already here." And with that he left and closed the door behind him.

After taking a quick shower, he sat on his bed while drying his hair with a towel. His mind was busy thinking about all the evil pranks and threats, his cousin was already planning on him. He then threw the towel to the side and shrugged the thoughts away. It scared him the fact that he was actually worried about what Hotaru could do to him. He quickly grabbed a white shirt and a pair if black shorts. He put them on and looked at his watch. It was still early, so he decided to go for a walk before heading to the school's office.

He headed out and was greeted mostly by girls and some of his classmates who were also back on campus after the break. He accelerated his pace to avoid more girls following him. As soon as he reached the school gardens, he walked straight to his usual spot.

* * *

"Hotaru, I'll go out and explore a bit." Mikan said as she put on her shoes. She was getting bored in her room and wanted to get out of there for a while. "Do whatever you want." Hotaru replied as she turned to the other side of her bed. What a lazy ass, Mikan thought as she left their room.

She walked around the dormitories and reached the main building. She wasn't really impressed, her old school was much bigger and beautiful. She was walking in one of the many corridors of the main building, looking at the many pictures hanging on the walls. She was focused on them, she didn't notice a girl standing in the middle of the corridor. She bumped her head against her back all of a sudden, making her fall flat on the floor. "I'm sorry." She immediately apologized.

A blonde girl was standing in front of her. She was really pissed and annoyed but what got her more was seeing Mikan. She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "What a surprise! Look, who we have here!?" She exclaimed. Mikan raised her head to look up and her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the girl standing in front of her. "L-Luna?!" The girl stepped forward and flipped her hair with her hand. "Mikan, it's so nice to see you again, here." She sarcastically said. "Now, I remember well, we still have some unfinished business from back then, am I right?" Mikan quickly stood up and ran away towards the school gardens. Luna ordered her friends to chase Mikan and bring her to her.

Mikan ran as fast as she could. She glanced behind her and saw how the boys were catching up with her. Suddenly, she made a turn and jumped behind a bush. She tried to hide when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up on the tree. Mikan was about to shout and scream when the same hand quickly covered her mouth to shut her up. As soon as Luna's friends run passed the tree, the hand let her go. Mikan immediately turned to see who helped her. Her eyes widened once again in shock.

"Always getting in trouble, aren't you?" He teased her and leaned against the tree. "Let's just hope that this time you'll finally thank me." Mikan blushed as she remember that time he also helped her. "T-thanks." She muttered. Natsume blinked his eyes. She actually thanked him. He twitched his eyebrow and looked at her. "Not accepting it." He said and shook his head. He was bored and he actually expected her to argue with him. Natsume suddenly grabbed her wrist and jumped down the tree, pulling her along with him. Mikan fell on the grass and glared at him. "You could've been a bit more gentle." She complained and massaged her back.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria." He said and started dragging her with him. "Hey, stop. Why would I go with you?" She asked as she tried her best to free herself. Natsume suddenly stopped and glared at her. "Because I'm hungry and you're the one who'll buy me food." Mikan was about to complain when Natsume leaned down and pushed her chin up with his finger, to make her look at him. "Remember, you owe me twice."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and that you'll keep reading my story :)** **Don't forget to leave a review!** **Till next chapter bye :***


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter of Tangled!**

 **Chapter 2: Stay**

 _"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria." He said and started dragging her with him. "Hey, stop. Why would I go with you?" She asked as she tried her best to free herself. Natsume suddenly stopped and glared at her. "Because I'm hungry and you're the one who'll buy me food." Mikan was about to complain when Natsume leaned down and pushed her chin up with his finger, to make her look at him. "Remember, you owe me twice."_

* * *

They sat at the cafeteria, Mikan was quiet and embarassed about what had happened while Natsume kept staring at her with his arms crossed on the table and a cup of hot noodles in front of him. "Isn't it funny that we met again in the same situation twice?" He asked and pulled the cup closer to him. Mikan glanced at him and quickly looked away as soon as her eyes met those red pools, that were still staring at her with a hint of amusement.

"Anyway, are you a new student?" He finally asked and Mikan just nodded her head. "Explains a lot." He said and removed the cover of his cup of noodles. He grabbed the chopsticks and dipped them into the cup and blew to cool the noodles a bit. "Why were you being chased?" He asked and finally began to eat his noodles. "None of your business." She muttered. Natsume raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "Okay." He just replied and resumed eating.

* * *

"Can I leave now?" Natsume smirked and shook his head before putting the chopsticks in his mouth. "No." He simply replied. Mikan crossed her arms as she leaned against her chair, glaring at Natsume. And if looks could kill, he would've been dead by now. "What else do you want?" Natsume paused to think and pointed the chopsticks at her. "Stay here for a bit more, I'm bored." Mikan suddenly leaned forward, with a very irritated look in her eyes. She raised her eyebrow and a desire to punch this guy kept running inside her head. "You like giving orders, huh." She murmured as she stood up to leave but Natsume was faster. Before she could make a step, Natsume had already caught her wrist to stop her. "Yeah, and that's why you're going to do as I say and stay here." He said with a grin of victory on his face as he pulled her back into her seat opposite him. Mikan rolled her eyes and just gave up. It was impossible to get away from him.

* * *

Suddenly a boy, who looked older than them with spiky blue hair and a star tattoo on his right cheek, came out from nowhere and stood by Natsume. "Oi." Natsume ignored him and kept eating. "Oi." The boy insisted as he poked Natsume's head. Natsume kept on ignoring him and you could see how he was starting to get on the guy's nerve. As his attempts of getting Natsume's attention failed, the boy got pissed and hit Natsume on his head. "Naatsumee!" He shouted with anger in his voice. Mikan let out a chuckle and Natsume immediately glared at her, making her stop immediately.

The funny guy finally noticed Mikan. He smiled and sat beside her. Natsume was massaging the back of his head with his left hand, as he glared at Tsubasa who wasnow completely ignoring him. "Who's this? Your new girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at Mikan from head to toe. Natsume glanced at Mikan and smirked. "You're kidding, right." He answered and resumed eating. Mikan tightened her fists but decided to remain calm. She faked a smile and exhaled slowly to cool down. "You wish." She muttered. Tsubasa burst out laughing while Natsume almost chocked on his noodles. It was the first time a girl kept talking back and arguing with him. "So?" Tsubasa was still waiting for an explanation. Natsume glared at her and turned his attention to Tsubasa. "I don't know, I just found her roaming around the campus on her own. She's a new student." He explained and pushed aside his empty cup.

* * *

Tsubasa turned to look at Mikan and with a smile, he offered his hand for a handshake which she gladly accepted. "I'm Tsubasa Andou, by the way. You are...?" He said with a huge grin. "Mikan Sakura." She simply said and glanced at Natsume. She was waiting for him to introduce himself, since she still didn't know who he actually was. Tsubasa noticed it and leaned on the table. "You don't know who he is?" He asked in disbelief. Her eyebrows twitched and she slowly shook her head. Natsume and Tsubasa just stared at her in disbelief. Mikan just shrugged her shoulders and leaned against her chair. "Not that I even care of knowing." She blurted out. Tsubasa started to laugh again and started to punch the table. Natsume was astonished and didn't know how to react. "That's a first Natsume." Tsubasa commented as he enjoyed this situation. Usually girls would transfer to Alice Academy just to meet the Natsume Hyuuga and throw themselves at him to be noticed, and then there's Mikan who didn't give a damn about him.

Mikan rolled her eyes and took this situation as a chance to leave. "I'll go now, it was nice meeting you!" And with that she left. "Guess you found your match, Natsume." Tsubasa said as he patted his friend on his shoulder, before leaving too. Natsume stared at his empty cup of noodles for a moment and then smirked. "You think you're tough." He thought aloud and walked away, playing with the cup in his hand.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Till the next one, then! Bye :***


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura.**

Here's a new chapter again!

 _Mikan rolled her eyes and took this situation as a chance to leave. "I'll go now, it was nice meeting you!" And with that she left. "Guess you found your match, Natsume." Tsubasa said as he patted his friend on his shoulder, before leaving too. Natsume stared at his empty cup of noodles for a moment and then smirked. "You think you're tough." He thought aloud and walked away, playing with the cup in his hand._

* * *

Mikan headed back to the dormitories. She checked the corridors every now and then to make sure Luna wasn't in sight. Mikan and Luna had known each other since they were kids. Both of them also attended the same school when Luna was still in America. They weren't friends though. Luna hated Mikan because she envied everything Mikan had.

They grew competing against each other, not just because of their families but also because Luna couldn't stand the fact that Mikan was always better than her. Because of that she got kicked out from her old school after putting Mikan in danger, but because of the power and influence of her family, she still got accepted in Alice Academy.

Finally Mikan reached the door to her room. She sighed in relief as she took her key card and slit it into the scanner to unlock the door. She checked once again the corridor before finally stepping inside her room.

"Hotaru, you won't believe who I just saw?!" Hotaru was seated by the desk near the window, working on some project she had to do for her family's company. She paused and glanced at Mikan. "Let me guess… Luna Kouzumi." Mikan's eyes widened in this belief and jumped on her bed. "Just how do you know?" She whined. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and went back to her project. "You don't need to be a genius to guess that. She told us before left, remember?"

* * *

"Ne, Natsume. I've been looking for you…"

Natsume froze. _She found me._ He thought and put his hands in his pockets. He slowly turned around and the girl immediately glued herself to his arm. Natsume raised his arm with disgust to look at the girl who was hanging on him.

"What do you want now?" Luna tightened her grip, making Natsume more irritated. "Let go, ugly." He glared at her and shook his arm to free himself. Luna pouted and pulled on his arm more. "Oh, Natsume. I know you don't mean what you said." Natsume wanted to puke and knock her out. Too bad she was a girl. She was the worst among all his fangirls.

Luckily, Ruka walked by and saw him. He knew he needed help even though it was funny to watch this girl annoy the hell out of Natsume. "Natsume, they need you at the office. Coach Rei is looking for you." He said. Finally Luna loosened her grip and Natsume took this chance to escape from her, with Ruka. "Thanks, man." He said with a smirk as he ran away. "Anytime." And they ignored Luna's whining and shouting.

* * *

The next day, it was their first day. Classes were resuming even though most of the students were just coming back from their summer holidays. Mikan and Hotaru were put in different class and that's why the young brunette was walking alone to her first class. _Why did they have to separate me from Hotaru?_ She thought and sighed.

Suddenly she felt something sneaking on her shoulders and as if on cue, she felt all the girls glaring at her. "Good morning!" A voice from her right greeted. She glanced at her side and saw Tsubasa grinning at her. "Hn." She heard from the other side. She couldn't explain why after hearing that sound she felt so annoyed and irritated. She turned to finally look who it was and saw Natsume walking beside her with his arm around her shoulders. A vein popped on Mikan's head. _What did I do wrong?_ She asked to herself.

* * *

She could hear Tsubasa giggling beside her and it made her more nervous. She tightened her grip to the notebook she was holding and tried to hit Natsume in the face with all her strength but his reflexes were good and with his other hand he blocked her and stole the notebook from her hand. As soon as he stole it, he winked at her before running away with Tsubasa. Mikan couldn't believe what just happened. She was starting to lose her patience. "What are we? In kindergarden, you morons!" She shouted and was about to run after them when four girls blocked her way.

They were all glaring at her with their hands on her hips. "Um, excuse me. But I have to retrieve my notebook." Mikan said with a nervous smile as she tried to walk past them. The girl with curly green hair suddenly raised her hand and pointed at her with her index finger. "You!" She shouted. "How dare you insult our Natsume-sama?" Mikan just stared at her. "Natsume-sama what?" She asked. Suddenly it hit her. She looked at green haired girl and smiled. "You mean that jerk with Tsubasa."

The looked at her in shock, she didn't just insulted Natsume but she also didn't know who he was. Mikan looked at them and snapped her fingers in front of them. The leader sighed and stepped forward. "You don't look familiar." She said. Mikan smiled and offered her hand. "That's because I just transferred here. Anyway I'm Mikan Sakura." The girl just stared at Mikan's hand for a while, like she was examining it, before taking it for a handshake. "Huh, I'll let you go this time. I'm Sumire Shouda. President of the Natsume-Ruka fan club." She proudly said with a huge smile and flipped her hair back. "Just stay away from them, and we'll always get along." And with that she finally left laughing to herself.

* * *

Mikan looked at her watch, her eyes widened as she realized that she had five minutes left to reach her class and she had no idea where it was. "Damn." She said to herself as she started to run around looking for her classroom.

Suddenly a guy came out from nowhere and bumped into her. Both of them fell on the floor. The guy quickly stood up and helped Mikan. "I'm sorry, I was in a hurry." He said. Mikan blushed as the boy offered his hand to help her.

"I'm sorry, too. I wasn't really looking either." She explained as she fixed her uniform. "I was looking for my room." She added. "What's your classroom?" He asked. Mikan quickly looked at the paper she was holding. "AA-2" She read. The boy smiled and grabbed her wrist. "What a coincidence! We're in the same class. Now come on! We have to run!" He said and dragged her with him. "What's your name?" He asked. "Mikan." She said with a smile. "Well, Mikan. I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." And they ran as fast as they could to make it on time.

* * *

 **Next chapter, soon.**

 **Hope you liked it! :***


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Masked.**

 _"I'm sorry, too. I wasn't really looking either." She explained as she fixed her uniform. "I was looking for my room." She added. "What's your classroom?" He asked. Mikan quickly looked at the paper she was holding. "AA-2" She read. The boy smiled and grabbed her wrist. "What a coincidence! We're in the same class. Now come on! We have to run!" He said and dragged her with him. "What's your name?" He asked. "Mikan." She said with a smile. "Well, Mikan. I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." And they ran as fast as they could to make it on time._

* * *

"We made it!" They cheered as they entered the class. Everyone turned to look at them, while the professor just sent them a glare and pointed at the seats in the back. Mikan and Ruka bowed their heads and proceeded to the back. "We were just one minute late…" Mikan complained but kept her voice low as she raised her finger. Ruka chuckled and sat beside her.

Suddenly she got hit by a notebook at the back of her head. She flinched in pain as she immediately caressed the part that hurt. Somehow she had feeling about _who_ did this to her and looked at the floor. Lying on the floor was the notebook that had hit her and what confirmed her suspect, was the fact that it was hers. There was only one explanation.

"Thanks for returning it." She said as she picked it up. Ruka blinked twice as he watched the two glaring at each other. "You know each other?" He finally asked. Natsume smirked as he placed his feet on his desk while Mikan just rolled her eyes and turned to face Ruka. "Don't even ask me how." She just said and turned to face the front. Ruka raised his eyebrow and glanced at his friend who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

Class ended and Mikan quickly stood up to leave but before she could step out of the room, Luna appeared and blocked her way. "Gotcha!" She said smiling. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were giving Mikan a challenging look. Mikan rolled her eyes and slowly ran her hand on her face in frustration. Dealing with this girl wasn't on her to do list and never will be. Luna noticed that Mikan was trying to ignore her. "I'm talking to you." She insisted and this time she also pushed her, getting everyone's attention. Mikan stood up and fixed her uniform and flipped back her hair.

* * *

The way Mikan was ignoring her, pissed her even more. "What's wrong with you, Sakura?" She asked sounding really irrited and gritted her teeth as anger was starting to consume her. Sakura twitched her eyebrow, actually it almost made her laugh. "With me? You mean with you?" She finally replied. Students started to gather around them, they were probably expecting some big fight now. "Yesterday you caught me off guard but I'm not scared of you Luna." She added and took a step forward to stand in front of her. A vein popped out on Luna's head.

She raised her hand and was about to hit Mikan when Natsume slightly pushed Mikan aside and blocked Luna's hand. "Natsume, what are you doing?" She whined. Natsume stared at her and tightened his grip. "Stop." Luna winced and pulled her hand away. "Only I can bully her." _And here I thought he was actually nice and trying to save me again,_ Mikan thought. "I see." Luna turned her head and glared at Mikan before finally leaving the classroom.

Natsume turned and looked at Mikan. She was standing with her arms crossed and a questioning look on her face. "What?" She asked. Natsume rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you going to say something?" This made Mikan laugh. "Like what? Thank you?" Natsume sneered. "You're funny." Mikan finally said and walked out of the room. Ruka walked behind Natsume and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, Natsume."

Mikan was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Hotaru. She placed her notebook in front of her and just stared at it for a while until she got bored and started to browse it. Suddenly her eyes widened as she stopped at a page that had caught her attention. She caressed the drawing and ran her index finger on the drawing. She blushed at what she saw, it was a drawing of her. "Wow." She muttered. Her eyes fell on the small signature at the bottom of the page. She took a closer look and read _Natsume_.

* * *

"What's that?" Suddenly a voice, from behind her, asked. Mikan immediately closed the notebook and held it under the table. "N-nothing." She said letting out a nervous laugh. Hotaru gave her a suspicious look and sat opposite her while Mikan carefully slipped the notebook inside her bag. _Maybe he's not that bad, after all,_ she thought.

"So, how was your day?" Hotaru placed her food tray on the table and looked at Mikan. "It was good." She just answered and put some of French fries in her mouth. "How about you? I heard about you and Luna." Mikan sighed and picked some fries from Hotaru's plate, who just glared at her. "She's never going to change." She said and ate the fries. "She'll never stop. It's like she made it her life goal to piss me." Hotaru just nodded and drunk her juice.

"Just ignore her, she'll eventually get tired. Anyway, did you get your invitation yet?" Mikan looked at her confused and shook her head. "To what?" Hotaru placed her glass and rolled her eyes. "Do I always have to explain everything to you?" Mikan nervously smiled and nodded. "It's the invitation to the Grand Masquerade Ball. We are finally eligible to join, this year the host will be the Hyuuga family." Mikan suddenly remembered. "Oh, that! Yeah, yeah, I remember." She happily said. It was an event she'd been waiting for a long time. All the important families reunite in this important event to present the future leaders of the most famous companies in Japan.

"But are we allowed to leave the academy to attend the Grand Ball?" Mikan wondered. "Of course we can. Alice Academy is one of the major sponsors since almost all the students of this school take part to the event." She explained. "So, all these people will be there?" She asked in disbelief and Natsume's face suddenly appeared in her mind.

* * *

 **NEXT IS THE GRAND MASQUERADE BALL :)**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **TIL NEXT CHAPTER :***


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

"So, are you going tomorrow night?" Ruka asked as he browsed through his clothes and tuxes. Natsume clasped his hands behind his head and leaned against the chair. "Of course I'm going, it's not like I have a choice." His face showed some frustration and Ruka knew why better than anyone else. "Even if it means spending your time glued to Koizumi?" Ruka said and turned his head to look at his friend. "Yes, but don't worry. I'll find a way to escape." He said and smirked.

* * *

The next day was a busy day, all students were wrapped up in the preparation for the big night. Girls were nowhere to be seen. Mikan and Hotaru just got their gowns. "Let's hope mom, chose the right one." Mikan prayed and placed the box on her bed and so did Hotaru. She looked at Hotaru and smiled. "Okay, let's do this!" And with that they opened the boxes. Mikan was speechless. Her face was priceless, while Hotaru just smirked at the gown she got from her mom. Mikan gently took the edges of the gown and slowly pulled it up to see its body.

The gown was simple but beautiful. It was a mermaid white gown covered with laces and beautiful floral patterns. It was long, long enough to brush the floor. The back was a laced v back. Mikan jumped happily and couldn't wait to put it on. She then noticed the masks inside the boxes. She picked hers with a huge smile and put it on her face as she ran to the bathroom to look at hersef in the mirror.

Hotaru's gown on the other hand was of the opposite colour of Mikan. Hers bas black, a very elegant black. The gown was long, very long. The upper body was shaped like a heart, the design was retro and reminded of the hollywood style. They both exchange look and finally started to prepare.

* * *

"Big night, tonight." Ruka announced as he watched his friend still lying on his bed. Natsume slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a very busy Ruka pacing back and forth, holding tuxedos in his hands. Someone must have probably borrowed his extra tuxedos. Natsume groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He slowly sat up and looked at the clock. "It's 2 pm already?" He asked in disbelief. Ruka nodded and quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ruka shook his head and placed on each bed their tuxes.

The girls were ready, hair and make-up done, gown was on and it fitted them perfectly. They both looked at each other satisfied and looked at the clock. "5 pm. One hour left and the limo will come to pick us up." Hotaru said. She smiled and grabbed Hotaru's hands. "We have to enjoy this, we've for this for so long." Mikan said. Hotaru nodded and let a small smile make its way on her lips. After a while they got a call, their limo finally arrived. As they walked out they saw tons of girls wondering around the dorm wearing their gowns. They calmly walked, making sure not to trip on their heels. As soon as they reached the hall, they found the limo waiting for them outside. As soon as they stepped out, they immediately noticed that the campus was full of limos and cars waiting for the participants. Their driver immediately opened the door and helped them get it. Mikan thanked him and cerefully pulled her gown inside. The driver immediately closed the door and run to the front. He took his seat and started the limo, time to go!

Finally they reached the venue. Their parents immediately greeted them at the entrance. "Wow, you're both really beautiful!" The mothers said as they went to hug their daughters. "Put your masks on, already. Guests are starting to arrive." Yuka, Mikan's mom, whispered with a smile. Hotaru and Mikan pulled out their mask and wore them carefully without ruining their up-do. Their parents decided to head inside first while Hotaru and Mikan decided to wait for a while. "So, are you ready?" Hotaru asked. Mikan smiled and turned to look at her. She nodded her head to assure Hotaru. They both turned and looked at the entrance of the event. Finally, they would join the ball.

* * *

"Where's my mom?" Natsume asked at the waiters inside the venue. The waiters didn't know what to answer because no one had seen Natsume's mom anywhere. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He pulled it out from his pocket and read the text he got. it was from his mom. "Come here, we're on the terrace." Natsume slid his phone back in his pocket and run upstairs to the terrace. His mom was chatting with his father and from her face it didn't look good. "Mom..." He called her out as he slowly walked towards them. "What's the matter?" Kaoru just smiled and held Natsume's hands. "I just wanted to see you before the event." She said. His father had rolled his eyes and walked away. "I don't want to get emotional, so i'll go ahead." He just said. "Look at you, you've grown into a handsome man." Natsume smirked and pulled the sleeves of his tux. "All because of you." He said and smiled sweetly at his mom. Suddenly a waiter appeared and called Kaoru. "Mam, Yuka-sama is looking for you." Suddenly a huge smile made its way on her face which made Natsume really curious. "Yuka? Okay! I'm coming." She then turned to look at Natsume and kissed him on the forehead. "Now I have to go, I'll see you later Natsume." And with that she quickly walked back inside.

Natsume walked to the the edge to look down the balcony. He leaned forward with his arms to look down. He then noticed a girl, wearing a beautiful gown. He wondered who she was but she immediately disappeared from his sight when she stepped inside the venue. Suddenly someone grabbed onto his arm. His eyes rolled and immediately pulled his arm away. "Not now. You can glue yourself to me later, but for now just leave me alone please." And with that he walked back inside, leaving a very frustrated and annoyed Luna.

* * *

The place was full. Only the center was empty because it was reserved for the dances. Everyone was wearing their mask and as Natsume walked down the stairs, he spotted again the same girl, he saw before, in the crowd. He didn't know why but that girl seemed familiar not just because she was probably from his school but because he felt like he really knew her. He stared at the girl while walking down. The girl was laughing and chatting with some friends. You could tell she was enjoying the party, suddenly the girl turned her head and caught his eyes. Crimson met hazel. And in that moment they both knew who they were. Mikan blushed and quickly looked away while Natsume kept staring at her from afar. "Good evening, everyone." Suddenly a voice spoke from the speakers.

"Welcome to the Grand Masquerade Ball." The voice continued. "I hope everyone's wearing their masks, so that we can start with the party." Natsume slowly walked towards the entrance, Luna was already there waiting for him. "Before we start, I would like you to welcome the future heir of Hyuuga's Companies, whose family hosts this event this year. Let's all stand up and warmly welcome, Natsume Hyuuga." Suddenly the spotlight was on him and everyone turned and clapped their hands. "With him is the sweet Luna Koizumi, who is a childhood friend of Natsume." Mikan's eyes widened. First she couldn't believe that, he was really the Natsume Hyuuga and second, he was walking with Luna Koizumi. They walked straight to the long table, smiling at everyone. Suddenly as they were walking and smiling, Natsume's eyes caught Mikan's once again. He almost stopped in front of her but Luna pulled him. "You know Natsume?" Suddenly Hotaru leaned and whispered. Mikan blushed and nodded. "How?" She curiously asked. "We met before during summer and he's in my class." She explained. Hotaru smirked and nudged her. "You know he's my cousin right?" Mikan suddenly turned to look at her in disbelief. "Your what?" Hotaru chuckled and didn't repeat herself.

* * *

 **So, Natsume and Luna, why were they together? Uhh.**

 **I'm making a prequel where I explain the Mikan-Luna thing :)**

 **Wear your heels in the next chapter, bye :***


End file.
